


Heat Cycles Are The Worst!

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hints of Geovin, Hybrid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all in the genetic coding and by God Michael hated it. He could live with his ears twitching involuntary or his tail flicking as his temper flew, he could even deal with his so called purring that Lindsay’s found him on occasion, while he’s laying down comfortably on her couch after school. He had been doing all those things for years so of course he’d be able to live with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Cycles Are The Worst!

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to several people whom I think would enjoy it. babymichaeljones on tumblr, ah-mogar on tumblr, and to all those Myan shippers out there who need a little something.

It’s all in the genetic coding and by God Michael hated it. He could live with his ears twitching involuntary or his tail flicking as his temper flew, he could even deal with his so called purring that Lindsay’s found him on occasion, while he’s laying down comfortably on her couch after school. He had been doing all those things for years so of course he’d be able to live with it.  
It wasn’t unusual for cat hybrids to go into heat if genetic coding allowed them too. That was the one damn thing he could never get the hang of, his heat cycle. Unlike most domestic beasts for hybrids it’s only a twenty four hour active cycle along with the fact that Michael clearly being a male, he somehow was ‘blessed’ with this so called ‘heat’.  
Michael knew he should have went home at his 5th period lunch, the arousal clearly getting the best of him and it seemed like every asshole wanted to stop and talk with him as he made his way to his next class. ‘Two. Fucking. Periods. Then I can go home and relieve myself by then.’ His thoughts spoke to him as he raced out of his study hall with Mr. Pattillo and into Mr. Ramsey’s photography class. Michael breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down in the back of the class as opposed to his normal class up front spot. Michael bounced his foot impatiently, watching the birds outside. His tail flicked aggressively and his ears were flat against his head. He just wanted to be home right now and deal with himself, hiding away in his room for the remainder of his cycle.  
Mr. Ramsey seemed not to question Michael’s decision to sit in the back, clearly seeing that something was up with the cat hybrid but didn’t want to get close in case Michael had an outburst. With a sigh he asked what was up with him during the last 15 minutes before class got out, Ray and Gavin both tinkering around talking about something.  
“So what’s eating at you?” Mr. Ramsey asked looking out the window where Michael was watching. He scratched one of his horns before turning his gaze back to Michael who just seemed to grit his teeth and inhale sharply.  
“It’s been a day Mr. Ramsey.” Michael spoke sharply flicking his eyes to his teacher. “I’d rather not fu-… I’d rather not get into details but I’d just like to be home right now.” Michael huffed and Mr. Ramsey just shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
“Well if you say so, just know you can always talk to me Michael. Also you know you don’t have to call me Mr. Ramsey, its Geoff and you know I’m your friend, however while talking to another teacher its Mr. Ramsey.” Geoff smiled giving Michael a small pat on the head which Michael appreciated.  
Michael knew he could always talk to Geoff if anything seemed to be a problem. However Michael didn’t quite think that he could talk to the Ram about this situation. He could have asked Mr. Pattillo about it but in fear of being laughed at he kept to himself, even if Jack was a nice teacher there surly would be a good amount of teasing.  
His ears perked up and twitched to the side the bell rang, with that Michael quickly shoved his binder into his backpack and threw it over his shoulder.  
“Remember class, I need your photo’s tomorrow on my desk first thing. It’s a composite image. Make sure to edit yourself doing something cool! I don’t need to be looking at something boring for every class period. Alright get out of here. Have a good weekend!” Geoff’s voice rang out as Michael bolted from the classroom bumping into Ray and Gavin who let out a squawk.  
“Michael watch it boi!” Gavin chirped watching as Michael darted down the hall. “What’s his problem?” Gavin asked Ray who just shrugged.  
“I don’t know.” Ray said tugging at the end of his ears. Tina joined up with them and struck up a conversation with Ray, after a moment Ray gave Gavin a high five. “See you Monday Vav.” Gavin gave a laugh and waved watching as the the Rabbit and the Black Lab bounced off to their final class of the day.  
“I’ll see you Monday X-Ray!” Gavin called entering his final class with Mr. Haywood. Upon scanning the room he noticed Michael nowhere to be found as he scanned the area. Strange, he had just seen his friend not less than five minutes before. Without paying much mind he sat down in a spot as Mr. Haywood started with the class.  
\------------  
"Michael?" Mr. Haywood called for Michael when entering the school's bathroom. From the shuffling of feet and a soft purr of pure bliss the bovine hybrid smirked, standing right outside the stall door. "You know you missed my entire class today Mr. Jones."  
“Y-Yeah well maybe if you stop teaching a boring class I’ll show up” Michael cleared his throat trying to sound like himself, trying to hide the pleasure in his voice. His hands clawing at his jeans as he held onto his book back slowly thrusting up gaining a bit of friction.  
“Oh come on now, you love my class.” Mr. Haywood said with a grin listening to an escaped pleasured sigh. “Why didn’t you come to class?”  
“I should be asking you how the hell you found me.” Michael shot back getting irritated.  
“Michael.” Mr. Haywood hummed angrily at the defiance of his student.  
“Ryan.” Michael said softly as it came out as a quiet moan. Ryan tilted his head and listened a bit closer.  
“Are you having fun in there?” Ryan asked curiously and by the sudden unlock of the stall Michael kicked the stall open showing himself sitting, backpack placed over his lap. His pupils were blown out and his tail swished in an irritating matter as his ears flicked down firmly against his skull.  
“Not as much fun if you’re not going to help.” Michael said discarding his backpack to the side getting up to kiss Ryan roughly.  
“I’ve never seen you like this.” Ryan managed gripping Michael hand running down the front of his jeans, nipping at his neck causing the younger man to groan.  
“It’s what fucking happens when I go into heat.” Michael inhaled tipping his head back as Ryan kissed his neck running his teeth along the nip he had previously made.  
“You never told me you go into heat.” Ryan said with a grin loving the way Michael melted in his hands.  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me” Michael said absentmindedly gaining Ryan to take charge of things. With a simple movement he pinned Michael against the wall Michael’s cheek meeting the cool metal wall of the stall. Ryan standing flush against his backside made chills go up his spine and straight to his dick.  
“We should fix that.” Ryan hummed against Michael’s flesh as he moaned as Ryan slid his hand under his pants palming his erection through his boxers which seemed to already be wet from pre-cum. “You’re so wet.” Michael whined at Ryan’s movement forcing the bovine to rub harder, to do something than just idly palm him.  
“I’ve came three times today. It hurts as is Ryan. Just. Do. Something… Please” Michael moaned loudly knowing the school was practically empty.  
“Three? Such a naughty kitten.” Ryan ran his hand through Michael’s hair pulling him roughly back causing Michael to hiss in pain and moan in pleasure.  
“If it’s all the same, thoughts of you do help.” Michael smiled giving Ryan a kiss who finally slipped his hand into Michael’s boxers gripping him tightly, Michael gasped clawing at what he could, which wasn’t much but a wall. Ryan’s calloused hand around his cock was bliss, hearing Michael moan out his name caused Ryan’s own erection to twitch at the mere noise. It wasn’t long to get Michael going, the man was a babbling mess with in a minute or two. Ryan’s pace quickened as he twisted Michael to face him. Michael pressed his head to the back of the stall his mouth open before leaning forward to kiss Ryan nicking his lip slightly at the pure force, the warmness spreading throughout his stomach as he felt himself edge closer. “Oh fuck, Ryan I…” Michael gasped. The older teacher grinned against Michael’s lips.  
“Do what you need too, my pet.” Ryan hummed and with that Michael cried out, violently shaking as he milked him until the last drop. Michael shuddered, leaning against the older man clinging onto him for dear life his chest heaving and whining at the contact as Ryan pulled his hand out from Michael’s pants. “Does that help?” Ryan asked kissing Michael’s ear, the hybrid began to purr rubbing his head against the crook of Ryan’s neck.  
“It helps for now” Michael mumbled still coming down from his high. “I’ve still got a good twelve hours still left in me.”  
“Get to my classroom.” Ryan whispered getting Michael to grin.  
“You gonna take me on your desk?” Michael sounded hopeful.  
“I’m going to go over what I did in class today and make sure you get the homework.” Ryan smirked as Michael pulled away suddenly his eyebrows drawn together.  
“Are you shitting me?” Ryan laughed before nodding gaining Michael to whine. “But whyyyyy?”  
“You skipped my class, I can’t give you special treatment because you’re mine.” Ryan hummed ruffling up Michael’s hair, Michael growled rolling his eyes.  
“Why not Geoff gives Gavin the special treatment.” Michael mutters grabbing his bag already feeling himself hardening once again. God damn these heat cycles. Ryan walked out with him and over to the sink cleaning the cum off his hand.  
“There’s a difference between myself and Mr. Ramsey. He gives Gavin the special treatment because Gavin lives with him and his wife.” Ryan said amusingly. “If I gave you special treatment it’s because I have you all to myself and no one has to know.” Ryan smirked noticing Michael covering himself with his backpack. “We’ll fix that once we get to the class room. I’ll call your mother to let her know you’ve got detention.”  
“Detention?!” Michael groaned in horror and Ryan laughed.  
“Oh please, would you rather tell her ‘I’m sorry Mrs. Jones your son’s late because I’m too busy pleasing him to make him moan my name’?” Michael sighed in defeat.  
“As long as it doesn’t go onto my school record, I guess.” Even though Michael was a disobedient kid he never really was the one who purposely got into detention, the only time he did is when he blew up at a teacher for not answering his damn problems.  
“Alright.” Ryan said softly as they exited the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I did? Leave a Kudos, love it? Let me know in the comments! Absolutely hate it? Let me know why! I absolutely thrive for feedback!


End file.
